The ADRC at Columbia seeks to advance and disseminate knowledge of the causes, prevention and treatment of Alzheimer's Disease and other age-related neurodegenerative and dementing disorders. Toward this end, we maintain and follow a multi-ethnic and multi-racial patient population of normal elderly and the elderly with cognitive disorders to establish the natural history of the disease as a function of age and of genetic makeup. In this application we propose to use a variety of neuropsychological, neurological and imaging tools to examine the earliest stages of AD and to follow these subjects throughout their lives. At death a comprehensive neuropathologic examinationwill be performed and the clinical, radiological and pathological views of the disease correlated. Tissues and DNA obtained from these subjects will be available for research on the biology and genetics of the disease. Individualresearch projects within the ADRC will examine various aspects of the cellular and molecular biology of AD as well as an in-depth analysis of brain function in human subjects using MRI. Patients enrolled in the ADRC will have the opportunity to participate in trials of new drugs and treatments for dementing diseases as they become available. The well-documented cognitive status of these patients make them highly suitable for inclusion in clinical trials. The Educationand Information Core of the Columbia ADRC endeavors to educate both lay and medical communities about AD, about the latest advances in research and about the care of the AD patient. The ADRC serves as a resource for scientists with Columbia as well as outside of it, encouraging new research avenues by the award of pilot grants, by providing tissues and other biological samples, by providing access to a carefully documented patient population and by numerous seminars and Clinical Pathological Correlation Conferences. The Genetics Core serves as the major organizer of family recruitment and identification across the ADRCs and ADCs. HIPAA compliant data organization and statistical consulting services are provided under the ADRC to the research community at Columbia and external to it.